All-New, All-Different Marvel
New/Relaunched/Revamped series October 2015 All-New, All-Different Marvel Point One Vol 1 1.jpg|'All-New, All-Different Marvel Point One Vol 1' (One-Shot) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 1.jpg|'Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4' (Relaunch) Angela Queen of Hel Vol 1 1.jpg|'Angela: Queen of Hel Vol 1' (Relaunch of Angela: Asgard's Assassin Vol 1) Astonishing Ant-Man Vol 1 1.jpg|'Astonishing Ant-Man Vol 1' (Relaunch of Ant-Man Vol 2) Avengers Vol 6 0.jpg|'Avengers Vol 6' (One-Shot) Captain America Sam Wilson Vol 1 1.jpg|'Captain America: Sam Wilson Vol 1' (Relaunch of All-New Captain America Vol 1) Contest of Champions Vol 2 1.jpg|'Contest of Champions Vol 2' (New series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Deadpool & Cable Split Second Infinite Comic Vol 1 1.jpg|'Deadpool & Cable: Split Second Infinite Comic Vol 1' (Mini-Series) Doctor Strange Vol 4 1.jpg|'Doctor Strange Vol 4' (New series) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4 1.jpg|'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4' (Relaunch) Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1.jpg|'Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1' (New series) Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 1.jpg|'Invincible Iron Man Vol 2' (New series) Karnak Vol 1 1.jpg|'Karnak Vol 1' (New series) New Avengers Vol 4 1.jpg|'New Avengers Vol 4' (New series) Spider-Gwen Vol 2 1.jpg|'Spider-Gwen Vol 2' (Relaunch) Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 1.jpg|'Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3' (Relaunch) Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2 1.jpg|'Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2' (Relaunch) Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 1.jpg|'Uncanny Avengers Vol 3' (Relaunch) Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 1.jpg|'Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1' (New series) November 2015 All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1' (New series) All-New Hawkeye Vol 2 1.jpg|'All-New Hawkeye Vol 2' (Relaunch) All-New Wolverine Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'All-New Wolverine Vol 1' (New series) Black Knight Vol 4 1 Textless.jpg|'Black Knight Vol 4' (New series) Carnage Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Carnage Vol 2' (New series) Deadpool Vol 4 1.jpg|'Deadpool Vol 4' (Relaunch) Drax Vol 1 1.jpg|'Drax Vol 1' (New series) Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg|'Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1' (New series) Hercules Vol 4 1.jpg|'Hercules Vol 4' (New series) Howard the Duck Vol 6 1.jpg|'Howard the Duck Vol 6' (Relaunch) Illuminati Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Illuminati Vol 1' (New series) Mighty Thor Vol 2 1 Wraparound Gatefold Cover.jpg|'Mighty Thor Vol 2' (Relaunch of Thor Vol 4) Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1' (New series) Ms. Marvel Vol 4 1 Textless.jpg|'Ms. Marvel Vol 4' (Relaunch) Nova Vol 6 1.jpg|'Nova Vol 6' (Relaunch) Silk Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Silk Vol 2' (Relaunch) Spider-Woman Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|'Spider-Woman Vol 6' (Relaunch) Star-Lord Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Star-Lord Vol 1' (Relaunch of Legendary Star-Lord Vol 1) Ultimates Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Ultimates Vol 2' (New series) Venom Space Knight Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Venom: Space Knight Vol 1' (New series) Vision Vol 3 1.jpg|'Vision Vol 3' (New series) Web Warriors Vol 1 1.jpg|'Web Warriors Vol 1' (New series) December 2015 A-Force Vol 2 1 Textless Cover.jpg|'A-Force Vol 2' (Relaunch) All-New Inhumans Vol 1 1 Textless Cover.jpg|'All-New Inhumans Vol 1' (New series) All-New X-Men Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'All-New X-Men Vol 2' (Relaunch) Daredevil Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg|'Daredevil Vol 5' (Relaunch) Deadpool & Cable Split Second Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Deadpool & Cable: Split Second Vol 1' (New series) Guardians of Infinity Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Guardians of Infinity Vol 1' (New series) Patsy Walker AKA Hellcat Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1' (New series) Red Wolf Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Red Wolf Vol 2' (New series) Scarlet Witch Vol 2 1 Textless (plus title).jpg|'Scarlet Witch Vol 2' (New series) Spidey Vol 1 1 Preview 001.jpg|'Spidey Vol 1' (New series) Squadron Supreme Vol 4 1 Textless.jpg|'Squadron Supreme Vol 4' (New series) Starbrand & Nightmask Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Starbrand & Nightmask Vol 1' (New series) Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1' (New series) Weirdworld Vol 2 1 Teaser Cover.jpg|'Weirdworld Vol 2' (Relaunch) January 2016 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1' (Relaunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3) Captain Marvel Vol 9 1 Textless.jpg|'Captain Marvel Vol 9' (Relaunch) Old Man Logan Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Old Man Logan Vol 2' (Relaunch) Rocket Raccoon and Groot Vol 1 1 Teaser Cover.jpg|'Rocket Raccoon and Groot Vol 1' (New series) Silver Surfer Vol 8 1 Textless.jpg|'Silver Surfer Vol 8' (Relaunch) Spider-Man Deadpool Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol 1' (New series) Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 1 Textless.jpg|'Uncanny X-Men Vol 4' (New series) February 2016 Spider-Man Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Spider-Man Vol 2' (New series) Release date TBA Black Panther Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|'Black Panther Vol 6' (New series) Black Widow Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|'Black Widow Vol 6' (Relaunch) Blade Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Blade Vol 1' (New series) Gamora Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Gamora Vol 1' (New series) Hyperion Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Hyperion Vol 1' (New series) International Iron Man Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'International Iron Man Vol 1' (New series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Mockingbird Vol 1' (New Series) Moon Knight Vol 8 1 Textless.jpg|'Moon Knight Vol 8' (Relaunch) Nighthawk Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Nighthawk Vol 2' (New Series) Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|'Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3' (Relaunch) No Image Cover.jpg|'Punisher Vol 10' (Relaunch) X-Men Worst X-Man Ever Vol 1 1.jpg|'X-Men: Worst X-Man Ever Vol 1' (New series) X-Men '92 Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'X-Men '92 Vol 2' (Relaunch) | Notes = * All-New, All-Different Marvel is a publishing initiative which relaunches numerous titles with new creative teams in the wake of Secret Wars.'Big changes' afoot in Marvel relaunch | Trivia = | Links = }} pt-br:Totalmente Nova e Diferente Marvel